Lost in Hope
by Crimson-Pheonix
Summary: Sometimes words that are said are wished that they were taken back, especially when something horrible happens. Kusanagi gets injured and is unable to help Momiji out. She's on her own with TAC to protect her. Will she be able to do it without his help?


"WAI!" The princess fell out of her bed as the alarm clock awakened her for the new morning day. She heaved a soft sigh as she made her way to the bathroom, pulling out her tooth brush and began getting ready for school. Momiji yawned, stretching her arms over her head when she reentered the room. The bed was the first thing to be done.

Momiji hummed as she soon took the chore of changing, pulling out undergarments when she heard a noise near the window. She turned around and gasped, falling to the side. "Kusanagi!" He jumped up shaking her fist at him. "Why do you do that without knocking!?" She didn't realize what she had in her hand until she heard him laugh.

The Kushinada turned a faint shade of pink and tossed the pink hearted underwear aside. "I just wanted to make sure you got your butt out of bed this morning." The protector explained as he climbed all the way in. "I was also wondering if--Wait..what are you doing?!" He also found himself being pushed back out. "I need to get dressed! I can't with you around. Please wait for me outside!" 

Kusanagi was soon staring at a closed window. He shrugged lightly, jumping down from the tree and waited for her on the side walk. After a few minutes, Momiji emerged in her school uniform and embark on a stroll with the half Aragami. "Kusanagi?.." The Kushinada's voice broke a small silence. "Hm?" Momiji bowed her head, pressing her index fingers together nervously.

"Uh…well about yesterday..I was acting kind of dumb.." 

"When aren't you?"

"That's not funny!" Momiji cried out softly and began again. "I mean..thank you for saving me.." Kusanagi smiled to her. "No problem Princess. Have a good day at school!" The Kushinada gasped as the boy ran off. "I wasn't finished! Kusanagiiii!"

--

Hiss…Hiss.A snake slithered across the grass, crawling into a hole. Inside the endless dark hole, a large red eye was seen. A louder hiss sound. A roar. Fear was about to sweep Tokyo once more.

--

Momiji sighed, tapping her pencil against the desk boredly. It was lunch and she already ate, now having nothing to do. Well, one of the most famous things she was for, was daydreaming or flash backing. Speaking of which, she was still worried about Kusanagi. The other day they were in a tough battle against some bird Aragami that had injured him quite harshly. 

The Kushinada hadn't realized that the half Aragami was watching her from his spot on the tree branch outside the window. Kusanagi stared at her for a while when finally tossing a stick at her to catch her attention. When the impact hit, she fell out of her chair rather comically. This caused the protector to begin laughing. 

"Nice panties, Princess." Kusanagi stated through small chuckles and the wiping of tears from his eyes. Momiji gave a soft glare at him and seated herself upright. "What was so funny about that? Everyone falls sometimes.." The half Aragami raised an eyebrow, crawling closer to the window. "On their heads with their butts exposed?" He gave a few more snickers before actually settling. 

"..Oh fine! I don't need you to stay here right now okay?! If your just going to laugh at me, you can just..just..go some place else where you could be useful!" Momiji widened her eyes once she realized what she said, turning to the window quickly but not quick enough as he was already gone. "Kusanagi.." Momiji whispered his name as she sat her head on the desk. "I'm such an idiot.."

--

Kusanagi stared at the ground from the tree he was seated in. He had his arms folded against his chest, his head back against the bark, and his feet up on the branch. "She didn't have to yell at me..I was only playing around..Sheesh." He began closing his eyes when he felt a strange presence, glancing down to the ground. "Huh?..Gr..Damn!" He leaped out of the tree, dashing off towards the park.

"I thought I felt something…Now where..could it.." The words were cut off as a good size of a snake powered out of the ground. It seemed like a zombie, half dead than alive but not exactly as large as he thought it would be. "Alright there..come and get me!" He Kusanagi grinned as his blades extended from his arms, soon taking charge towards the creature.

After a few long minutes he had slain the snake and a few others that had shown up as well. "That wasn't much of a challenge..Hm?.." The half Aragami turned his head to hear a faint voice calling his name. Momiji was running towards him almost out of breath. "Are..you..okay?" She panted, her hands rested on her knees. She looked over to the snakes and gave a small smile. "I guess I didn't have to come.."

Kusanagi shrugged when yet another had popped up but immediately taken care off. "Maybe. These are only the children. Mama tends to be bigger." Momiji blinked before finally getting it. "Mama?! You mean its bigger than this?!" The guardian nodded folding his arms as the ground shook. Momiji automatically latched onto Kusanagi as the extremely large snake had pushed its way out of the ground. 

"Oh my god!" Momiji cried as she was soon lifted into the air and back onto safe ground. The snake held a foul smell to it with large spikes extending from its skin. It made a move towards Momiji. The blades on Kusanagi's arms extended once more as he began to attack it but it seemed to be too fast to be seen and it tore into Kusanagi's skin.

"Kusanagi!!" Momiji screamed out as she watched the horrible image.


End file.
